Chariot
by SAZ00
Summary: Harry had high hopes that his sixteenth birthday would be special, he had no idea how right he was.
1. Prologue

I own everything...in my mind...though my therapist tells me that's just wishful thinking

AN/ Serius is NOT DEAD in this story, mainly because I love him to much to have him dead. HBP/DH never happened damn it.

Another AN/ THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC **_EVER_**_!! _So please be nice or I'll cry (maybe).

Harry Potter had always liked cats. They were cute and fuzzy, who couldn't like them? Well he didn't really think Voldemort much cared for them, but what did old snake face know anyway. Personally Harry thought that maybe if Voldemort had a kitten to cuddle when he was younger he wouldn't be nearly as nasty as he was. How could you be nasty if you were cuddling kittens? On second thought the idea of Voldemort cuddling kittens was enough to make him shudder. The point was he _liked_ cats, but that in no way, shape or form meant he wanted to _look_ like one. Which is why on the morning of July 31st, sixteen year old Harold James Potter could be found in the upper bathroom of the Dursley residence at number four Privet Drive Surrey, England, screaming his lungs out.

Lets backtrack shall we to the night of July 30th at 11:47, our dear Harold James Potter could be found sitting on his bed trying (unsuccessfully) to finish his summer homework. His excitement was palpable, for in exactly thirteen minutes it would be his sixteenth birthday. The benefits and drawbacks of using crushed rose hips over chopped in a cheering draught just did not compare to a boys sixteenth birthday. Who wanted to work on potions over the summer anyway..."greasy git" mumbled our little brunet (in a rather dilapidated house,all the way over in Little Hangleton standing in front of snake face himself a hook nosed man sneezed; and then spent the next ten minutes apologizing and trying to find out how it was all Harry Potters fault). 

It was now 11:54 and Harry had given up on getting anymore work done that night and was intently watching the clock. His big, bright green eyes were shinning and he was imagining just what gifts his friends would be sending him. From Hermione a book, (as if it would be anything else) Hagrid would send him some type of treat, the twins would send him some of their new products, and the rest of his friends would send other various gifts. At 11:58 his head and lower back were beginning to itch, at 11:59 his nails and gums began to ache, and at 12:00 July 31st little Harry's world erupted in a bright white light and that was all he knew.

Which leads us right back to where we started, with our dear Harry screaming his lungs out. For, the night before when he was brushing his teeth in the very same bathroom, his reflection was monumentally different. Before Harry had been short...well that hadn't changed at all...his black hair had been its usual unruly self, and his eyes had been bright green and to him a little girly looking. All-in-all our harry had been cute if a little feminine, a fact that always caused him to grumble that he was in fact NOT feminine in the least and glare which did nothing more than up his cuteness factor. His hair was still unruly but now it was even worse, and it now held a lustrous shine that it had never had before, and his eyes were still a bright green but now they were even brighter; and bigger; and more girly looking. All this he could handle, he didn't necessarily like it but he could live with it. No, what had our savior doing his best imitation of a banshee were the two triangular black _ears _mixed in his unruly hair, the elongated canines and claw like nails on his hands, and the swishing...yes swishing_ tail_ sticking out over the top of his oversized pajama bottoms. 

Now Harry had seen a lot in the years since his eleventh birthday and subsequent introduction to the wizardry world, and he had taken that with an understanding that was admirable. What with talking and moving portraits; flying broomsticks; cerberus';  men with faces in the back of their heads (that one still gave him nightmares); GIANT snakes; really really big! spiders; dragons; merpeople; and even werewolves ( one just happened to be his honorary godfather thank you very much) it was best to just take things in stride. But none of that could explain _why he looked like a bloody cat_! Just like that and all that admirable understanding flew right out the window. 

"BOY WHAT IS ALL THE RACKET?!"

Oh joy, his Uncle was up. Now Harry was as mentioned very understanding, so there were very few things and/or people he didn't like, Voldemort, Wormtail, and artificial strawberry were some, another were his relatives, and first of those was his Uncle Vernon Dursley. Vernon Dursley looked like a walrus, he was an overweight; blond haired; blue eyed; double chinned walrus, or at least that's what Harry saw. For as much as Harry didn't like Vernon Dursley, Vernon disliked Harry even more. Looking up Harry found himself staring in to the stunned blue eyes of his Uncle, who was standing in the doorway doing a remarkably good rendition of a gold fish out of water. 

"...er..." What exactly do you say to your despised uncle about you waking up _looking like a bloody cat_ anyway. Harry didn't think ...er... was going to cut it, he was right.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BOY, WHAT FREAKISHNESS HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" 

His Uncle was turning purple now, and Harry was wondering if maybe he shouldn't have given up divinations after all. Heaving a sigh Harry thought of how he was going to explain this to Uncle Vernon, especially since he didn't know what was going on himself. Harry opted for the truth. "I don't know Uncle Vernon, I was like this when I woke up."

By then his Uncle had started to hyperventilate and Harry was hop...er...worrying, yes that's right, worrying that his Uncle was having a heart attack. Fortunately :cough: his Uncle took a few deep breathes and seemed to calm himself down. "I don't know what you did boy, but you had better _fix_ it. I will not have your freakishness contaminating my home. Fix it or get out." Hissed the walrus as he stomped out of the bathroom leaving Harry boy-who-lived-to-be-a-cat alone to figure out how he was suppose to go about fixing _it_ when he had no clue as to how it came to be in the first place.

Review Please? Pretty Pretty Please? 


	2. His savior arrives or not

Aww thanks to all my reviewers, y'all made my day :beams: just keep em coming

AN/ My grammar is atrocious and I love run on sentences so forgive me please I'm learning

Yes Draco will be in the story..._later..._right now it's all about Harry     Meow

A half hour after the disastrous bathroom confrontation, Harry Potter could be found in his room pacing. Now Harry was a lover of action, he preferred to devise a course of action and stick to it, so pacing really wasn't his style. Due to resent circumstances however, pacing was quickly becoming Harry's new How Not To Blow Things Up routine. I pacing would help prevent him from blowing the roof off of the Dursley's house and getting him expelled, then he was damn well going to pace. Harry however was not just pacing, but he was pacing and waiting, skilled at multitasking our Harry is. 

After his Uncle had, quite rudely mind you, slammed his was out of the bathroom Harry had quickly returned to his room and penned a hasty and slightly panicky note to the one person Harry was sure could help him discover why he had woke up _looking like a bloody cat_! That's right he wrote to one Sirius Black, renowned mischief maker, notorious escaped convict, and Harry's loving Godfather. 

Sirius' part in the whole plan of _find out why Harry looks like a bloody cat _was fairly simple, while being a relatively intelligent man himself (sometimes), Harry in no way believed Sirius would be able to help him. Not from lack of trying, but well…the man had spent the twelve years in Azkaban after all and Harry highly doubted they gave the inmates library visits. No Sirius was not the one Harry was counting on to fix is…er…furry problem, but Sirius had access to someone who, while suffering from his own furry situation, knew something about anything and then some. Remus J. Lupin, Harry always knew claiming him as his honorary Godfather, a title which only partly came from the fact that he was shagging Harry's _actual_ Godfather was a brilliant move on his part.

Ten minutes after Harry had sent Hedwig out with his cry for help, he had received a short but deeply relieving letter in return stating that Remus and Padfoot would be there in a half hour to retrieve him. Finally calming down some now that he knew help was on the way, Harry packed his belongings a task that in its self took him fifteen minutes (mostly due to the fact that he was trying NOT to blow up the Dursley's house). And the pacing began. Harry was not a patient person on the best of days, but on a day he woke up with a freaking tail and a pair of cat ears, patients was something only doctors had. Looking at the clock for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes Harry let out a slightly hysterical sigh and plopped himself on the floor with a pout. 

It just wasn't fair, Harry had _plans_ for his sixteenth birthday. Plans that included leaving the Dursley's behind and spending the day playing Quiddich in the Weasley's back yard. His plans did not include being turned in to a bloody cat damn it!

Harry was still sitting there five minutes later when his bedroom door burst open and his Godfather flew in wand drawn ready for anything. Harry looked up and blinked at the sight of  his disheveled form, wondering absently if Sirius was aware that orange was so not his color.

"Harry what's the matter? Did the Dursley's hurt you? If they did I'll string them up by there toes and give them paper cuts…yes that's what I'll do…and then I'll pour salted lemon jui…"

"Are you alright Harry?" A much calmer werewolf asked rolling his eyes at his lovers antics.

Harry who was still sitting on the floor watching his Godfather rant and rave at what he would do to his relatives if they had hurt him, turned to Remus and launched himself into his arms.

"Remus!OhthankMerlinyou'rehere.YouhavegottohelpmeI'vebeenturnedintoabloodycat!Doyouthinkitwasacurse?Ormaybeahex?Youdon'tthinkit'spermanentdoyou?"

By now Sirius had stopped ranting about his plans for retribution (some of which would have made his family so very proud of him) and was staring slack jawed at his Godson as he finally noticed the tail sprouting from the back of his pants. Meanwhile Remus was trying to decipher what Harry was babbling to him hysterically, and had yet to notice.

"Harry, cub, calm down…deep breaths…that's it…alright now what seems to be the trouble?"

Sirius chocked taking in the twitching ears on the top of Harry's head "WHAT THE F HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD? ARE THEY EARS AND HOW DID YOU GET A TAIL? …(CENSURED XX CENSURED)

Remus stared at Sirius for a moment before gently pushing Harry away to see just what his lover was screaming about. Harry winced as his ears (now much more sensitive than ever before to the point where he could hear the crickets chirping in the backyard) were assaulted with Sirius' screams, making Harry especially thankful that it was a weekday and Aunt Petunia decided to take Dudley shopping. He didn't think Sirius'…er…vocal objectives…would go over very well with them. 

"Harry you have cat ears." Remus stated blinking at the sight. "Harry how did you get cat ears?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW!"

Shuffling his feet Harry wondered how he was  suppose to explain this without sounding completely mental and decided to try to once again tell the truth. "I…uh…don't know?" 

"You don't know? How can you not know how you got cat ears?" Remus had finally calmed Sirius down to a more manageable decibel, but his voice still held a slightly hysterical edge that cause the werewolf to frown.

Harry sighed again "I woke up this way, last night I was fine, normal, NOT a cat-boy. This morning I was brushing my teeth and my teeth hurt, I looked up and I looked like this."

Remus who had remained calm throughout the whole ordeal began to inspect Harry's new appearance. Harry had always had beautiful eyes, his mother's eyes, but now they took his breath away. Larger than before and framed in long; rich; dark eyelashes, his pupils were slit just like a cats. They _glowed _making the amazing emerald green even more vibrant His hair, so much like his father's, was just as unruly as ever but now it shinned. Two triangular cat ears poked their way up out of his head  a shade or two lighter than his raven hair, they swiveled back and forth atop his head taking in all the sounds he could have never heard before. His finger nails were longer and pointed making them razor sharp. His lips took on a pouty quality that would make women kill to have, and were being gently bitten by one of Harry's elongated canines. He was still short at 5'5" but now instead of looking malnourished, his body had a sleekness to it that rather reminded Remus of a panther. Taking a step around the boy he found a long sleek black tail the same color of ebony as his ears swishing almost frantically from side to side. The boy was impossibly adorable.

"Well, this is most unexpected."

Harry's draw dropped "Unexp…UNEXPECTED? I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING CAT AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT'S IT'S UNEXPECTED? I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT! WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS HOW TO _FIX_ IT!" Harry was panting from his outburst and wondering if maybe Remus wasn't the right person to help him after all.

"Now, now, Harry calm down. I'm not sure what's going on but it would be best to leave here as soon as we can. Are you all packed? Good, Good. Gather your things and we will return to headquarters. We will contact Dumbledore and see if he can shed some light on what may have occurred." 

Remus gently put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Harry nodded to him pouting, he grabbed his trunk, and Hedwig's cage and turned back to his Godfathers. "Alright lets go, but Remus if Dumbledore can't help me I'm blaming it on you." Remus chuckled quietly and put his hand on Harry's Arm. Sirius wrapped his arms around his Godson and gave him a reassuring smile, which Harry tentatively returned. Pulling out a gold chain from his pocket Remus shouted "HOME" and they were gone in a swirl of bright lights that hurt Harry's eyes. Being a cat sucked. 

Review or kitty Harry will feel neglected and will never even give our dear Draco a chance


	3. Why Me?

Hi everyone :Beams: Y'all are blowin' me away with the feedback. Like I said this is my first story so I was expecting ones like "This sucks" not "I love this story." Just keep em comin'.

Sorry this took so long, I had a busy week. My older sister is having a baby, so were gettin ready for that, my little sister had her Senior Prom and is graduating soon. My cousin just got back from Afghanistan so needless to say I haven't had a chance to write much.

**Reviews for Prologue:**

**dracofreak3**- Thanks :silly grin:

**i-got-m2m**-Aww shucks...thank you

**Nikikiat**-I love cats and your right, there should be at least one cat in every animal story.

**Reviews for Chapter 1:**

**Elektra**-I'm on it :very bad military salute: 

**munchnzoey**-thanks

**evildictionaryninja**-ok 1: I love your name 2: Harry dear will have most qualities of a cat, he'll have the advanced senses as well as the aversion to water. It would be impossible for Harry to dislike dogs though since his Godfather is one, and his honorary Godfather is a werewolf, it just wouldn't work. I don't know if Harry will go into heat yet. I haven't decided, but if a lot of people ask for it I probably will.

**Nikikiat**-Keep the reviews comin' and Kitty Harry will be gettin' all the love he can handle from Draco :grumbles "lucky bastard":

**xanderp**-Draco wont be seen until later (unfortunately) as sexy as he is, Harry is the main focus at the moment. But I can tell you he will come out with a bang...hehe

_Last time:_

_Remus gently put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Harry nodded to him pouting, he grabbed his trunk, and Hedwig's cage and turned back to his Godfathers. "Alright lets go, but Remus if Dumbledore can't help me I'm blaming it on you." Remus chuckled quietly and put his hand on Harry's Arm. Sirius wrapped his arms around his Godson and gave him a reassuring smile, which Harry tentatively returned. Pulling out a gold chain from his pocket Remus shouted "HOME" and they were gone in a swirl of bright lights that hurt Harry's eyes. Being a cat sucked._

Chapter 2: Why Me?

Sitting in the kitchen at number twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry was wondering if maybe he should have stayed at the Dursley's. It would probably have been safer, at least to his sanity. Sirius was muttering to himself about all the ways he would destroy whomever it was that had done this to his "dear precious Godson" (most, Harry was quit positive, were anatomically impossible). Meanwhile Remus had what seemed like ever book in the Black library stacked on the table and was torn between researching just what had happened and sending looks at his honorary Godson that made Harry feel like a museum exhibit. 

As soon as they had touched down, Sirius had taken Harry to his room to unpack while Remus had left to floo Professor Dumbledore, who, after hearing just what had befallen the wizardry worlds 'savior' had told them he would round up Professor Snape and would join them immediately.

Harry was in NO way happy about the fact that his least favorite professor (the feeling was mutual as Harry was Snape's least favorite student as well) would get to see him looking like a bloody cat.  

"ACHOO!"

Remus' "Bless you Harry," earned the werewolf a dark look from the agitated boy.

He couldn't stop _sneezing_! On top of having cat ears; tail; teeth; nails; and eyes, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Cat also had all the instincts and senses. The dust, and decaying smell of the run down house agitated his sensitive nose making him sneeze.

The sound of the floo in the study alerted the three to their guests arrival. Harry slumped in his seat, praying to whatever was out there to please let a black hole open up and suck him in. Unsurprising, (as if anything that actually decided to go Harry's way would throw the earth off its axis) it didn't work.

Two men walked into the kitchen, one with a twinkle in his merry blue eyes, and the other with a sneer (that had to be permanently etched) on his face. Sirius glared spitefully at the black haired potions master. The relationship between one Sirius Black and Severus Snape, had not improved since Sirius' return. They both clung to their old feud, refusing to give it up no matter what anyone a.k.a. Dumbledore and Remus, said to them about it.  

Immediately both sets of eyes landed on Harry, who was trying valiantly to blend into the wallpaper. There was a long silence as both took in his new appearance. Professor Snape's face lit up like a kid on Christmas as he took in the cat ears resting on the dratted boys head, causing Harry to bristle. Harry was just about to open his mouth and say something that would undoubtedly get him into trouble when Dumbledore gave him a grandfatherly smile causing Harry to relax some and hesitantly smile in return.

"Well it would seem Potter that when they said Gryffindors were Lions they meant it literally" Snape sent him a smirk, Sirius tried to hex him but was stopped by Remus who sent a disapproving Glare at Snape. Snape just smirked wider as Harry hissed at him.

"Ah Harry my boy, happy birthday, now what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Dumbledore said cheerfully. Ignoring the derisive snort from his companion as well as the indignant "hey" from the boy in question he turned to Remus. "Have you found anything my boy?" 

"Hello Professor, no we're still not quite sure what has happened. Harry informed us he woke up this way, and on his birthday no less. Any idea what it could mean?' 

"Harry could you tell me exactly what happened? Everything that you remember please."

Harry let out a soft sigh, wondering where to even begin. " I don't really know. I remember my head and my back itched, my nails and gums hurt, and then everything went white and I passed out. When I woke up I looked like this.

"Tell me Harry, is this only in appearance or is there more?'

"No, there's more, all my senses have improved greatly, and I'm craving tuna fish. Professor I don't even like tuna fish." Harry pouted.

"Curious, yes yes, it's curious. That would explain the lack of your glasses. I would almost say it was part of his inheritance, except that usually occurs on a wizard's seventeenth birthday not their sixteenth. Though it is possible. Sirius, Remus did either Lily or James have any creature blood in them at all?"

"Lily was a muggleborn Albus, you don't honestly think this came from her do you?"

"Not everything is always as it appears Severus, so we must look into all possibilities."

Remus and Sirius shared a look before shaking their heads "neither of them ever mentioned having any creature blood Professor." "Neither of them smelled as if they did either" Remus added.

Dumbledore just nodded before turning to Harry "It would probably be best if you stayed here for the remainder of the summer and to not mention this to anyone, including the Weasley's and Miss. Granger for now Harry. I know you had plans to spend your birthday with them and I'm sorry you can not. I'll owl them so they know not to expect you, I'm sure they are quite worried by now. Severus I think it would be best if you were to brew a _prosapia cruo_r(1) potion as soon as possible. That hopefully will tell us just what is happening to you my boy. No worries we will figure this all out in no time. In the meantime it would be best if you were to place a glamour charm on our young Harry if you leave the premises."

"It will take me at least two days to brew the _prosapia cruor_ potion Albus."

"Yes, Yes please start as soon as you can Severus, the faster we figure this out the better. I'll come to check on you soon Harry, but before I go I have something for you" he handed Harry an envelope bearing the Hogwarts crest. "Thank you Professor" Harry said smiling brightly for the first time all day. With a final goodbye, and a final sneer the two professors took their leave.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius was bouncing in his seat trying to see.

"It's my Hogwarts letter."

"Well open in Harry, come on I wanna know how my little Prongs did on his O.W.L.s"

With a laugh Harry ripped open his letter and scanned it.

**O.W.L. Results for **

**                                                Harold James Potter**

**                                                   Passing Grades:**

**                                                   O-Outstanding**

**                                                   E-Exceeds Expectations**

**               A-Acceptable**

**                                                   Failing Grades:**

**                                                   P-Poor**

**                                                   D-Dreadful**

**                                                   T-Troll**

**                                         Defense Against the Dark Arts-O**

**                                                                         Potions-O**

**                        Herbology-E**

**                                                                          Charms-E**

**                                                              History Of Magic-A**

**                                                                       Divination-A**

**                                                                Transfiguration-O**

**                                                 Care Of Magical Creatures-O**

**                                                                       Astronomy-E**

**                                           Congratulations Mr. Potter.**

**                                           Sincerely:**

**                                           Caroline Carabee**

**                                           Secretary of the Department of Underage Wizards**

"Bloody hell" Harry breathed staring wide eyed at the parchment in front of him. He had passed all his O.W.L.s, but what was even more surprising was he had got an O in potions. Snape must have had a stroke.

"Language Harry, here let me see it can't be that bad." Wordlessly Harry handed the parchment to Remus, still in shock over the O next to potions. Remus took it scanning it while his lover did the same over his shoulder. "Harry you did excellent, you passes all your O.W.L.s. Nine in all!" Sirius gave a big grin before reaching over and ruffling his Godson's hair, being careful to watch Harry's new ears. "That's my little Prongs, Betcha Snivillus nearly died when he saw your potions grade." He was cackling now "he'll be stuck with you in his N.E.W.T.s class, imagine all the havoc you could wreak in there." 

Remus smacked him. "Oww...Moony, What was that for?" 

"There will be NO havoc wreaking Sirius Orion Black, N.E.W.T.s potions is dangerous, the last thing Harry is in need of is more danger." 

"Aww Moony you know I was just kidding, I would never do anything that could hurt Harry. I just was thinking of all the things he could do to Snape is all." He sent a pair of puppy dog eyes in Remus' direction trying to will him to believe him, unfortunately for Sirius, Moony was more than used to this tactic and was immune.

"I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth Padfoot so give it up." Sirius pouted at that, Harry just laughed at him.

"So Harry, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Remus asked.

"PRESENTS!!" With that Sirius scrambled out of the chair and out of the kitchen leaving his two companions blinking after him.

"Apparently presents" Harry said dryly, earning a smile from Remus. A loud crash and a yelp caused them both to burst out laughing. Which was how Sirius found them as he walked back into the kitchen carrying boxes and rubbing his ass. He gave them both a sheepish smile before placing the pile in front of Harry.

"There you go Harry, I even got the ones from your friends since Hedwig brought them" he beamed at his Godson.

"Thanks Padfoot, Moony" Harry gave them both a bright smile before picking up the first brightly wrapped package. 

**From: Hermione**

**To: Harry**

**Happy Birthday!**

Tearing open the wrapping Harry (unsurprisingly) uncovered a book 101 most used healing techniques. Harry let out a laugh remembering all the time he had spent in the hospital wing over the years. Both Remus and Serius grinned, they too knew of Harry's frequent jaunts with danger. Setting the book aside Harry picked up the next one, this one was from Ron, in it he found a new broom cleaning kit and chocolate frogs. Opening one, Harry viciously bit the head of the squirming treat and continued open his gifts. From the twins he received (as he knew he would) some of their latest products to test out, Mrs. Weasley sent him some treats (she was convinced he was far to skinny), and Hagrid had sent him some rock cakes (which he had No intention of eating, but it was the thought that counts). Next Harry picked up a Remus' gift, sending the man a smile that was quickly returned Harry ripped it open. Remus it would seem had had the same thought as Hermione for he had gifted Harry with a magical medical kit. The kit included potions for anything from a stomachache to a hole in the stomach, as well as magical bandages, smelling salts, and anything else Harry would ever need on one of his many adventures. "Thanks Moony, this is awesome! It's just to bad I didn't have it sooner, it would have saved me many trips to the hospital wing." 

Remus smiled "I'm glad you like it Harry, I remember Hermione mentioning that you had taken an interest in Healing, are you thinking of becoming one after you Graduate?" 

Harry gave him a thoughtful look "I haven't really decided yet, I was going to talk to Madam Pomphrey about it. I kinda like the idea that I could be helping people for a living." Remus' gave him a small nod.

By then Sirius was practically bouncing in his seat, as he waited for Harry to open his present. Harry rolled his eyes at his hyperactive Godfather before he open his last present, and Harry's eyes went wide. Nestled in Black velvet was a pendent of a silver stag, with inset emeralds for eyes. "Wow...Sirius...It's, It's beautiful." Harry's eyes went to his Godfather for an explanation for such an extravagant gift even as he ran his fingers over it reverently. Sirius just gave him a smile and picked it up from the box, and gently slipped it around Harry's neck. "Don't give me that look Harry, your my Godson I'm allowed to spoil you. You haven't had enough people who did in your lifetime. It has protection charms on it, and only you can take it off. It's a Portkey, so if anytime you need to get away just say the word 'Prongs' and it will bring you straight here."  With tears in his eyes Harry jumped up and gave him hug, before rounding the table and giving one to Remus as well.

"Thanks you guys, your the best Godfathers a orphaned cat boy could have" Harry gave them both a cheeky smile.

"Damn straight" Sirius said giving him a grin. "The 'cat-boy' part was a bit unexpected and unusual since me and moony are canines and all, but then again you have always been a bit prissy like a cat." Harry aimed a swat at his head as Sirius danced out of the way with Remus laughing in the background. Maybe being a cat didn't suck that bad after all.

I Know It's not as long as I promised but the next chapter should be much longer "don't hurt me!!" :runs for cover:

1: prosapia cruor- translates to Family blood

Review please!! Or Draco will stay dressed through the entire fic, that's right no sexy nakey Draco 


End file.
